


The Sound of Agony

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually the sound of Elizabeth’s voice was usually loud and confident with a hint of excitement. But this sound is new and foreign to John. It’s the sound of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Agony

John’s in a state of delirium as he feels the pain from the wraith sucking the life out him. His mind is racing. How long was this going to last? Probably not that long, knowing Kolya, he knows the Genii sadistic bastard wants to make John suffer. He is going to make this constant ritual until he’s nothing left but bones and dust.

He’s in agony, he could tell by the way his head tilts back and the muscles in his neck, feet and arms tense. But he is not going to give Kolya any more satisfaction than that. And he knows the ultimate satisfaction would be the sound of him screaming.

He bites down on the makeshift white gag tied around his mouth, swallowing down any sound that tempted to escape his throat. He opens his eyes just for a moment and when he sees the annoyed look on Kolya’s face it is working. __

_Concentrate, concentrate,_ he thinks fighting his hazy mind produced by the pain. But a sound breaks his concentration. It isn’t the pleasured hiss from the fucking Wraith taking pleasure feeding off him, it is sound more terrible and more horrifying. 

**_STOP! STOP!_** An anguished cry echoes through the room.

It’s Elizabeth. Usually the sound of Elizabeth’s voice was usually loud and confident with a hint of excitement. But this sound is new and foreign to John. It’s the sound of pain. He knows now what she is watching is destroying her.

The sound of her distressed voice makes the pain much worse than it is, though it probably can’t get any worse than this. Still the sound begins to break him. He loves her. He cannot deny it when the many ways he fought heaven and hell to protect her made the fact clearly evident. But he cannot protect her from this.

He is suffering and as he suffers she is suffering too.


End file.
